All Too Well
by SpeakNow143
Summary: A quick songfic to Taylor swifts All Too Well. Jack was going to compete and travel the world as he did. What made it even better was that he was bringing the dojo with him! I was so proud of Jack but at the same time we were only going to the first three competitions then we were coming back in time for school to start, leaving Jack to travel with Rudy as they finished the rest.


**Hey I don't own kickin'it or else jack and kim would be dating and i don't own all too well which belongs to taylor swift however i do love the song**

**Kim's POV**

I was standing there stunted overwhelmed by the fact that Jack was going on to compete nationally and travel all over the world as he compete. What made it even better was that he was bringing the whole dojo with him! I was so proud of Jack but at the same time we were only going to the first three competitions then we were coming back in time for school to start and leaving Jack to travel with Rudy as they finished off the rest of them. We wouldn't see them for 7 months and going without Jack for that long scared all of us for different reasons.

It scared Jerry because no one would be there to help him out of trouble and come up with plans to get him out of getting expelled in the new school year.

Then there was Milton who would have no one to help him defend himself against Frank.

Eddie would go crazy because Jack was the only one to ever be able to talk sense into him.

Finally there was me, I would have no one to talk to, to tease, to spar with, and no one to crush on. Okay fine you caught me I have a little, okay big crush on Jack. It's not like he cares though he is dating Donna Tobin with her perfect honey blonde hair and girly annoyingness! If you couldn't tell she gets on my nerves… a lot. And it's not just me she bugs everyone in the dojo! Flirting with Jack all the time and barging in on practices! Okay… maybe she bugs me a bit more than the others but they still don't love her company!

Speak of the devil.

In ran Donna her to say her final goodbyes to Jack for the 10th time today what a drama queen!

She wrapped her arms tightly around Jack and for a split second she glared at me as if to say he is mine not yours, then she kissed him and he kissed her back.

I froze.

Okay I know they were dating but I really was hoping that maybe Jack didn't actually like her that maybe he secretly liked me instead. What am I thinking he would never want to be with me this isn't some fairy tale Kim!

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and noticed that Jack was now ushering me out the door.

"Come on Kim," Jacks velvety voice whispered in my ear. I saw the disgust in Donna's eyes as we left. The air was cold I could feel it as we stepped outside on our way to Rudy's car to head to the airport.

I shivered as the wind cut through my thin jacket, but I ignored it because Jacks hand was still on my back and being to me felt comforting to me it felt like… home.

**3 months later **

**Kim's point of view**

I wrapped my arms around myself. I was so cold it was late fall, things without jack have been difficult but Jerry, Eddie and Milton seem to be managing. I only hang out with them at the dojo now at school I hang out with Grace and a few other girls now. The guys remind me of Jack too much but the grade 12 year hasn't been too bad I guess. My neck was frozen I accidentally forgot my favorite yellow scarf at Careen's, Jack's sister's house She lives in New York and we visited her there because Jack's first competition was there.

"You okay Kim?" Grace asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I watched as Donna walked passed us with Ben her new Boyfriend. Her dating life has been terrible since Jack broke up with her to go out with me, we had so much fun together while I was with him those 3 weeks but after that her told me he was going to all of his competitions he was moving to New York to live with his sister I remember that day all to well.

_We were standing in the airport saying our goodbyes. Jack leaned down and captured my lips in his and then slip an envelope in my hand. _

_"What is this?" I asked smiling. His eyes flashed sadly for a second then he was smiling again and he kissed me again._

_"You'll see, just don't open it until you get on the plane okay?" He asked._

_"Fine," I pouted. Not knowing that it would be the last time I looked into his chocolate brown eyes._

_"I'm going to miss you," he said with so much sincerity you would think it was a final goodbye. Little did I know that was exactly what it was._

_"I am going to miss you to," _I_ said smiling. He then took my head in his hands and looked into my eyes._

_"I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too," I let the words slip through my lips without even thinking then he smiled but his eyes were still sad._

_"You better go you don't want to miss your plane," he said._

_ON THE PLANE_

_I looked at the envelope for the 20__th__ time fighting with myself on whether or not to read it._

_"Will you please just read it the suspense is now killing me too," Milton complained from the seat next to me._

_With that I stuck my finger under the flap and opened it slowly any smiled until I pulled out the letter frown turning into a frown as I read._

_Dear Kim,_

_ I miss you already I really do love you but I do have to tell you something. How am I going to do this? I well… first off I am sorry that I am doing this in a letter. I'll just do it I guess. Kim I am breaking up with you. I am moving to New York, to live with my sister. There are great schools and Dojos that I could go to get better training. You of all people should understand that I am nothing without Karate it's everything to me I am sorry but I have to do this. And be serious keeping in touch is just too hard._

_Sincerely, _

_Jack_

_"Oh Kim I'm so sorry I had no idea," I heard Milton say after he read the letter. _

_I didn't reply, my mind was blank because here I was thinking I was everything to him._

"Hey Kim what happened to that cute yellow scarf you always used to wear?" Grace asked.

I explained what happened to her.

"That's not fair he is probably keeping it so that he has something to remember you by and you don't have anything to remember him by," she said.

"I just want to forget him," I frown.

"Oh please you could never do that you remember him all too well," Grace replied smugly.

**2 months later**

**Kim's POV**

"Hey honey how was shopping with Grace," My mom asked.

"Great," I fake smiled something I had become all too good at as I lugged in all my shopping bags.

"That's good sweetheart," her Dads voice echoed down the stairs as he came down to see her.

"Hi, Dad," I replied casually.

"This came in the mail for you," he said handing me a letter covered in his messy hand writing.

"Thanks," I said taking it and running up to my room with my bags of new clothes.

There in the privacy of my room I let myself react to receiving a letter from Jack. First I wanted to rip it to shreds then I wanted to cry. In the end though I just ended up opening it to see what he had to say.

_Dear Kim, _

_ I know what you're thinking… why in the world did he write me a letter? Well I called and you never picked up, I sent you an e-mail and you blocked me and for all I know this letter is burning in your fire place or taking a trip through a paper shredder. If you are reading this I am really sorry I miss you and the guys so much. I wish you could be here with me you would love the school and Karate dojo's here are amazing. Careen said to tell you hi from her. Do you remember the School we drove passed it and I had pointed it out while we were here? How are you feeling? I miss you._

_You're Friend,_

_Jack_

It stung to just be his friend in the letter so I wrote a response.

_Dear Jack,_

_ You're unbelievable! You say you don't want to stay in contact with me and then you don't leave me alone! What am I to you? A friend? A best friend? An acquaintance? Did you ever even love me or did you just act like that to get to me so that you could get a reaction out of me? I Hate You! Of course I remember the car ride I remember the entire 3 weeks all too well! I remember how leaves were already falling off of the trees and we laughed about everything and nothing all at once. Thanks to you I haven't even actually laughed since then! I hope that when you read this your heart breaks a little so that you could even have the slightest idea how I feel! I don't miss you the guys do but I will never miss you! _

_You're I don't even know!_

_Kim_

I walked out to the mailbox and felt good about letting out my anger loving how I know the words might hurt him just a little so that maybe he would come back. I walked away smiling a real smile not meaning one of the rude words I wrote but not caring either.

**3 months later **

**Kim's POV**

I know he's long gone it's been 8 months and if he were coming back he would be sitting in his usual spot in the cafeteria that I can't stop glancing at, but at least Rudy's back. I was thinking about going back to the Black Dragons, Bobby Wasabi reminds me of Jack too much.

Later as I walked home I passed the street next to the mall. I remember when he used to drive me to practice after school. I remember when you 'borrowed' you're older brothers motorcycle, with Careen's help of course. That was back before she moved out. We drove to the Dojo in it my hair whipped in the wind.

Jack turned around and looked at me so I had to yell at him to remind him to stop as he almost ran the red light.

I laughed to myself at the memories.

"What Kim laughing?" Grace asked beside as I almost forgot she was there. I just shook my head.

"Are you going to the dance," she asked.

"No, I don't think so," I replied.

"What do you mean? I was trying to be polite and hoped you chose the right answer. As you friend though I have to take you to the dance, end of discussion," Grace said. I laughed again she was so crazy. I think the reason we were such close friends now was because she was one of the few people who could brighten my spirits anymore.

She can't do as great of a job as a certain brown haired dreamy eyed boy though. I remember him all too well.

**1 week later**

**Kim's point of veiw**

I picked up the photo on my dresser it was of Jack and me I was soaking wet though. That was because he threw me in his pool after I told him I wasn't going to tell him who my crush was. I remember that day all too well. We were supposed to be working on a project but we gave up and started to look at his old photo albums. I laughed at how he used to wear glassed and nerdy sweaters he was like the opposite of how he was now.

His mom heard our laughter and came to check on us. Jack was so embarrassed as she told a whole bunch of stories about him as a kid.

_"Why do you bother telling me about your past?" I asked._

_"Because I was hoping if I tell you my past you might join me in my future?" He said and I was stunned. He took my silence the wrong way and quickly changed the topic._

I look at it one last time before I took out the photo and replaced it with one of me and Grace. I was getting rid of all of the things that reminded me of him, because I know I can never have him again so I am with Graces help trying to move on. She is such a good friend I would have stopped being friends with me by now but she is just too nice. If I forget about him long enough maybe I can forget why I need him.

**Kim's POV**

I open the fridge for a midnight snack and the light that spills out reminds me of the second competition. We were all staying at a hotel. I being the only girl had my own room.

_I opened the fridge and heard a creek I know did not come from the fridge but the squeaky board at the entrance the kitchen so I turned around slowly ready to attack until I noticed it was just Jack._

_"Gosh! You scared the fudge out of me!" I said and he just smiled._

_"It's not healthy to eat after 9:30," he said smiling._

_"Someone has been hanging out with Milton too much," I teased._

_"Nah, I just paid attention to him when he yelled it at me a couple minutes ago so I came over here for a snack instead," He said smiling._

_"Hypocrite," I muttered and he laughed._

_"So can I eat here?" _

_"Fine," I said and he reached around to get something from the fridge but ended up accidentally wrapping his arms around me and we danced for the next 10 minutes in the fridge light until we got to hungry._

A chill wrapped around me pulling me back to reality. I grabbed a yogurt. Knowing I remember it all too well.

**1 week later**

**Kim's POV**

We were sitting in French class and I was so lost Grace and I didn't share this class so I was lonely. Jack and I always had French together. Dang it Kim stop thinking about him you haven't seen him for ten months and you graduate in 2 weeks! I looked at his two letters they are the only two things of his I keep. He never replied to my letter and that broke my heart again as I had hoped he would reply at least saying that he was sorry.

Maybe asking him to come back was asking too much.

At the same time maybe we would have been happy here until he tore us apart.

**2 weeks later**

**Kim's POV**

I sat waiting to be called up and be noticed as graduated. As Grace is called up we look at each other and smile silently wishing each other good luck so that we don't trip going up the stairs or something. For some reason Jacks Name pops up in my head when I look at the crowd from my seat. Then I know why. As I spot a mop of brown hair as Jack searches the seats for me so I slouch hoping he doesn't notice me.

I feel when his eyes land on me I look up and meet his gaze then he turns and runs out of the gym. Running scared just like when he moved.

That night he calls me and I break just like how broke all those promises he made me telling me he would never leave me.

I sit trying to finish my letter to him because I decided if he wasn't going to send me one I would send him one I heard he was flying back to New York tomorrow anyway he just came to visit Rudy and the guys. I wouldn't know though I quit Karate it's just cheerleading with Grace now.

I feel like one of the many letters I have scattered across the ground that I rejected to send. That's how I feel Jack must think of me. Cause I remember him all too well.

**Jack's POV**

I stand in line to get on the plane but Kim won't leave my thoughts I want to run to her or for her to show up at the airport to ask me to stay. But she won't the reason I never wrote back is because she told me she hated me I would just be wasting my time to visit her now. I want to be like my old self with her again but I don't think I ever will be anymore.

I don't even know how to be my old self again. I got pretty close when I hung out at the Dojo but I still was missing a big piece of myself the piece that belongs to Kim. I can't believe she stopped karate.

I thought maybe if I could forgive her I could live my life again but I'm still just going through the motions.

Now she just mails back the things I had giving to her when we were friends and I am left to go home alone.

I remember it all too well as I walk up to the counter to show them my ticket.

**3 months later**

**Kim's POV**

He still has my scarf. He sent me back all the stuff of mine and I opened it thinking that maybe my scarf would be there so that maybe I could use it as a good luck charm on my first day of college next week.

I know why he can't get rid of it for the same reasons I keep his letters… We remember it all too well.

**1 week later**

**Kim's POV**

As I walk through the doors of the bus and find a seat next to a stranger reading a newspaper.

"Good morning," I said smiling looking at the New York streets out the window behind the stranger.

"Kim?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jack?" I croaked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here for college," I said smiling.

Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He leaned in and kissed me.

A kiss I had known all too well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay cheesy I know but I liked it!


End file.
